Lawyer
The Lawyer is tasked with the thankless job of providing legal aid to the crew. This tends to involve defending Traitors in trials, suing Security or the company or aliens or anyone else they can think of for endangering the crew. Other duties include hassling the engineers and scientists over health and safety violations, and general ambulance-chasing. Duties , where you can be safely ignored]] *'Consult on Space Law.' Be present when people are imprisoned, so you can give the correct time. You should keep Space Law up in your browser for this; be sure to explain the sentence for each crime and the total time. In some cases you may argue for reduced sentence times based on mitigating factors (e.g. clowning, insanity), but don't push the issue. *'Ascertain guilt or innocence.' When a suspect is brought in, check the stories of officers. You may be able to convince them when they either have the wrong person or if they committed a lesser crime that thought. Use your forensics scanner on physical evidence brought against your client ("your client" being any suspect brought in). *'Get medical care for inmates.' Because officers usually resume their patrol after arresting somebody, they'll appreciate it if you keep inmates healthy (in the absence of a Brig Medic) *'Clean up the Brig.' You're going to spend most of your time here, so keep it clean! The warden needs the help; the brig is one of the messiest places on the station. *'Help released inmates out of the brig.' When their time is up, bring them their belongings (sometimes they are kept in the evidence room), help them out of the brig, and make sure security sets their security record to "Released". *'Participate in trials.' An unfortunately small part of your job; you can sometimes get trials for inmates scheduled to be executed or when you can convince the HoS that it would be entertaining. Fortunate lawyers may get the chance to defend high profile persons, like wizards. *'Create law-binding contracts.' As a Lawyer the easiest and most efficient way to get something done is to create contracts, despite popular belief. There are many different types of contracts but a common one is a contract which requests that both parties do a particular action for the other party; ie: trading helmets. If you display these contracts to the Lawyer Gods, especially contracts that are related to souls, then you MIGHT get something nice from them. *'Litigation.' Health, safety, and human rights violations abound on the station, but be warned that actually getting anything done about it will test your law skills. Justice for All ]] You begin the round in your office with a blue or purple suit, Brown shoes, a briefcase, With 6 pieces of paper and a pen, a PDA the standard Radio Headset and a Box. You'll need to ingratiate yourself with Security personnel; otherwise your shift as lawyer wil likely be fruitless and painful. You have virtually no physical power, but you can accumulate social power. Greet them when you first see them, use titles like "officer" when referring to them, say please and thank you, and generally try to roleplay a friendly fellow crew member. Don't let your speech imply authority, though: your Head is the HoP, not the HoS. Make it clear that your function is to uphold justice, the welfare of your clients, and the good of the station. In fact, it is advised that, as a lawyer, you not attack Security personnel at all, even when they deserve it (fleeing is acceptable). While it may help in the short run, future shifts may have random beatings if you are seen as a threat. If you're having trouble, seek the HoS's, HoP's, or Captain's help, as appropriate. But if you can't be bothered to do your job, or more likely nobody is calling for you to help them, then you can always just get some tools from the tool storage and redecorate your office. Justice for None As a traitor, you have closer ties to security than anyone else. Officers may go into the break room alone, and make themselves vulnerable to attack; reducing the number of officers may help even when they aren't your target. Your briefcase can fit the contents of a toolbox in it, but is considerably less suspicious than carrying a toolbox around. It is not difficult to stuff it with tasers and flashbangs if you can acquire them from Security storage. category: jobs